The Right to My Daughter's Hand
by jayzmatty
Summary: Iroh had thrown away his fear and asked Korra's parents the permission of marrying Korra. It delighted most, except for Korra's father, Tonraq. Willing to prove his sincerity (and ability), he must undergo three Water Tribe Courtship Rituals in order to prove his worth. Is he ready to throw his life (and pride) on the line for the Avatar's hand in marriage?


A/N: My first LOK fanfiction! This is pretty much a Korroh because 1) I think THIS is the real spin-off of a Zutara (not that I'm a fan) and 2) I think Masami is a better pairing than a Makorra. :P Got this from tumblr where it would be regarding Iroh asking Korra's hand in marriage from her parents. Well, I guess this would be chapter 1.

**The Right to My Daughter's Hand**

Iroh felt a cold sweat running down his spine, making him shiver involuntarily. He loosened the collar of his uniform using his cold fingers in order to breathe easier, but it wasn't the freezing ice storms of the Water Tribe or the drop of temperature that caused the esteemed General's uneasiness. Nowhere closer to the villains he used to face or the criminals he used to capture.

Tonraq, the usually cool, calm, and collected man of the South Water Tribe, hasn't placed his best foot forward today, especially at General Iroh's visit. He didn't mind at first since the man was known for saving the world alongside his daughter, Korra, the new fully-realized Avatar. But judging from the casual touches and all-knowing smiles, the Avatar's father knew what was going on.

And trust me; he didn't like it at all. Not even a single bit.

Across the table where the glaring man sat was, of course, his daughter, almost eighteen years old, and the man who was about to swoop his precious daughter away from him. Korra, not naïve enough to understand the situation, kept glancing between her father and her lover. As much as she wants to break the awkward atmosphere, she couldn't find the right moment to cut it through.

"Umm… Isn't it cold in here?" Iroh joked lamely.

"Of course. We're at the South Pole. It's supposed to be cold."

_Smooth move, Colonel Klutz_, the man scolded to himself.

Luckily, Korra's mother, Sena, was too oblivious at the matter. She settled down cups of warm tea on the wooden table, merely smiling at them. "It's an honor, General Iroh," she exclaimed, flushing with pride.

Iroh, smiling sheepishly at the kind woman, scratched the back of his head to expel the tension he's facing at the moment. "The honor is mine, Mrs. Sena. And Iroh would be fine."

Silence rose in the air, feeling the pressure ten times more than it was awhile ago. Korra, who isn't very used to stillness, decided to slice through the tension.

"So, dad!" the female Avatar shouted "Iroh brought you something!"

Iroh presented an expensive bottle of fire whiskey, obvious that the drink must've been expensive. He settled the flask on the table.

"It's fire whiskey, a specialty back from home," the positive firebender said, hopefully gaining points.

"I don't drink," Tonraq stated blatantly, just eyeing the liquor neglected on the wooden table.

For the first time, General Iroh, esteemed general of the United Republic, defender of the weak, savior of Ba Sing Se, dubbed as Mr. General-who-is-never-afraid-of-anything, has felt fear and uncertainty in his heart. Uncertainty if he was truly worthy to be the husband of Avatar Korra, the beautiful, exuberant, strong, witty girl of eighteen years.

"Tonraq, don't be rude in front of our guest. Besides, if it weren't for him, our dear Korra might have been hurt by that masked non-bender-revolution man," Sena scolded the rude host. Iroh glanced at his rescuer only to catch a tiny wink from the woman. Iroh smiled inwardly. So, Korra got her sense of humor.

"I'm not being rude. I'm just stating facts."

"Then I should throw away your bottle of rice wine that Master Tenzin sent us then," the older female smiled, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Tonraq scowled, glaring at his wife for refusing to be on his side at this matter.

"Mister Tonraq, sir," Iroh said, mustering all his courage to lay out his cards on the table, "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I came to meet you personally to ask for your blessings."

"Iroh…" Korra trailed off, her eyes glowing at Iroh's surprising declaration. The teary-eyed female placed her hand on top of Iroh's big and rough one, grasping it tightly to give him affirmation that she wanted it too. Sena couldn't help but sigh with amazement. She was happy for her daughter.

Tonraq, however, was not pleased. His scowl deepened on his usually calm face.

"I think not. I would not accept him as your future husband."

"Dad!"

The tension was so heavy, even passer-bys didn't want to be near the Avatar's residence, let alone approach it. A knock on the door momentarily distracted Tonraq, making the older man stand up to answer it. A smile graced upon his lips when he saw the one standing in front of the door.

"Master Katara! It's good to see you."

"I heard Korra came home with a visitor. I wanted to drop by and say hi to both of them," Katara, with her gentle voice, somehow calmed the once tensed atmosphere.

Korra stood up from her seat, rushed to the aged waterbender and hugged her tight. The old master hugged back, chuckling at the Avatar's reaction. At the corner of her eye, she saw her old friends's grandson, trailing behind his lover with a respectful beam on his face.

"Katara, it's nice to see you again," he greeted; his velvet voice reminded the aged woman's trusted friend, Zuko, from the Fire Nation. Thankfully, he's got her best friend, Aya, her trademark smile.

Katara released the young Avatar and ruffled the general's mussed back hair. "Yes, Iroh. How are your grandmother and grandfather?"

"Doing great. Grandmother is still teaching scholars and grandfather is still making tea."

Katara winced, remembering the horrible taste of Zuko's famous tea skills and the after effects it brought upon her and her husband when they visited the Fire Nation. Aya wouldn't stop asking for forgiveness after that eventful tea party. Fortunately, the esteemed herbalist made enough stomach-pain medicine to flush out the tea.

"And Master Zuko is planning to teach me how to make tea for Iroh!" Korra exclaimed. Katara smiled, not liking the image in her head.

"I think Aya should teach you that one. After all, she has received proper training and is the master of the house when it comes to that," Katara remarked with extreme caution.

"Master Katara, I didn't know you were acquainted with _that_ man," Tonraq exclaimed, astonished at the young general's circle of friends. The old bender smiled at Korra's father.

"Why, yes. I believe you have met Fire Lord Zuko before, right? I used to visit little Iroh and tell him stories of the Water Tribe and our journey as Team Avatar," Katara said.

"Fire Lord Zuko? You mean the king of the Fire Nation? Even Fire Lady Aya is his grandmother?" the surprised father asked, eyes bulging comically (if Korra could say so herself). Korra's waterbending master nodded and sat on one of the spare chairs of Sena's household.

"I believe you should hear what dear Iroh has to say. After all," Katara winked at the young couple, earning a look of surprise from the two, "Aya has already asked for your permission to let her grandson have Korra?"

"Dad did that?!"

"Grandmother did that?!"

The two exclaimed that at the same time, earning a delightful laugh from the experienced healer. Tonraq ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew she would tell you about that."

"Enough games, Tonra! Let the two be happy!" Sena reasoned out, hoping to gain her husband's approval.

After a moment of silence, Tonraq sighed with surrender. "I acknowledge your proposal, general-"

"Yes!" Korra cheered, throwing her hands around Iroh while the young general caught her in his arms. Twirling her around, he started praising to any divinity for helping him achieve such feat and his grandmother for giving him a head start.

"Ehem!"

Iroh gently placed his lover on the ground, prepared for anything that might come his way with confidence. Korra, on the other hand, seemed nervous.

"You have to prove to me on why you deserve my daughter, more than any man in this tribe, let alone in this planet."

"Dad!"

"I am willing to do anything. Anything for Korra, sir," Iroh assured, smiling gently at his hopefull bride-to-be. Sena couldn't help but pity the young man who wants her daughter. With the way her husband's acting, she is pretty sure the man will make her possibly future son-in-law's life difficult.

A smirk graced on Tonraq's lips, sending a cold shiver down the man's spine. "This is going to be be fun."

A/N: Okay, I made an OOC for Zuko, but I don't care. I made her already so suck it up (sorry, Zutara fans). Hate it? Love it? Please keep me posted!


End file.
